


Welcome to Heavenly Host

by Gifti3



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Horror, Other, Reader-Insert, Spirits, Thriller, idk if it counts as a crossover tbh, its not that scary tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3
Summary: You walk carefully down the dusty hallway, doing your best to avoid tripping on any of the uneven floorboards.The man in front of you reaches his hand out towards you. You take it in your own. The warmth was comforting and a reminder that you aren’t alone.
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Welcome to Heavenly Host

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Halloween but I completely missed the mark lmao  
> But yea, I wanna thank my friends who read over this for me and helped it get to how it is now! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy a bit of horror and Bruno being there for you 💓

Today was supposed to be a bittersweet one as it was one of your students’ last day attending this school. Your other students had decided to throw their friend a goodbye party after school, and you and Bruno were chaperoning. 

As the party was coming to an end, Trish pulled out a piece of paper cut into the shape of a human. 

_ It's a charm. I read online that if we each take a piece after saying a chant, it’ll make sure we stay friends forever. _

One moment everyone was getting ready to leave after tearing a piece of the doll and saying the chant. The next, there was shaking, falling and screaming.

\-----

When you wake up and realize you're not in your bed, any drowsiness you have immediately vanishes. You push yourself off the ground and look around the room. Where did everyone go? The only thing you find is scattered desks and cracked floorboards. You are completely alone.

Near your foot lies the paper doll piece that you had torn. For some reason, you decide to hold onto it and pick it up off the dirty floor to keep safe in your jacket pocket.

Unsure of what else to do, you walk towards the classroom door and out into the dimly lit hallway. 

One look down the hallway and you confirm the suspicion that you aren’t even in your school anymore. It looks much more like an elementary school than a high school. 

You look through one of the hallway windows into the moonlit scenery outside and see a seemingly endless forest surrounding the school.

_ How did I get here? Am I dreaming? _

This felt all too real to be a dream and no amount of pinching was waking you up. 

Eventually, while aimlessly wandering around, you manage to find what looks like a way to get outside, but the door won’t budge no matter how much you push against it. 

You lean your shoulder against the wall adjacent to the door, unsure of what to do now. Is something blocking it from the outside? 

While catching your breath, you decide to head back to the classroom you had first started in. 

You step away from the door and someone takes a step behind you. 

You quickly turn,“...Hello?” 

No one responds.

_ ….this really sucks. _

Your feet stay glued in place as you stare down the empty hallway. The ajar doors of the dark classrooms feel much more threatening than before. 

But you can’t stand there forever.

You gather your courage and start walking down the hall, your focus completely straight ahead. The paranoia you’re feeling is probably childish but you can’t push the feeling down.

You ignore the classrooms, the windows, the weird feeling of being stared at and the sound of steps behind you.

You  _ finally _ reach the end of the hallway, which felt much longer than before, and sharply turn right. The classroom is up ahead but you aren’t so sure going in there is a good idea anymore. Your feet pick up the pace. If you could make it in fast enough, maybe you would still have time to close the door? 

Your jog becomes a run but before you can turn into the classroom, another body comes from inside the room and you crash. 

Two hands grab your forearms and you prepare yourself to fight for your life. 

“___!”

You stop your leg mid kick and open your eyes. You hadn’t even realized you shut them.

“....Bruno?” You look into concerned blue eyes. 

The relief you feel that moment is immeasurable. Finding someone else — finding  _ Bruno _ _ — _ helped quell a bit of your fear, but your heart was still rapidly beating away.

“What’s wrong?”

You whip your head around to finally look behind you and see nothing. “I... what the?” 

Confused, you turn back towards Bruno and wipe your hands down your face.

\-----

You walk carefully down the dusty hallway, doing your best to avoid tripping on any of the uneven floorboards.

The man in front of you reaches his hand out towards you. You take it in your own. The warmth was comforting and a reminder that you aren’t alone.

“I really hope everyone else is okay.” You feel Bruno’s hand squeeze yours.

“They are very resilient," he tells you reassuringly.

You want to believe him but they’re still just kids. 

"...I hope you're right."

Bruno adjusts his grip on your hand, intertwining your fingers with his.

"We'll find them."

\-----

It must have been hours and you and Bruno had searched up and down this whole place and couldn’t find any exits or anybody. There were some areas you couldn't check since they were either locked behind a door, blocked off or missing the floorboards, making them unreachable. The only thing you had found was a flashlight that luckily still worked.

"We checked all the doors and windows, right?”

Both of you were currently in the “safe” classroom, as you decided to call it since you always managed to end up back here.

"Yes, unless there’re some hidden doors around here…" You place your arm on the desk in front of you and hold your head. "Maybe one of the places we couldn't reach has an exit, but we have to find a way to get there first."

Bruno leans against the wall near the chalkboard looking deep in thought.

You look down at the scratched desk, exhaustion gripping at you. Somehow you were tired but wanted to wake up at the same time. You just wanted this to be a silly nightmare.

Bruno pulls a chair next to you and sits down. He grabs your hand. "Is this okay?"

You avoid his stare, "Sure."

You and Bruno keep contemplating what to do next when the surrounding area begins to glow blue. 

Something floats at the corner of your eye and you look over to see a small, blue fire floating in the air.

You jump from your chair, yanking Bruno's hand along with you.

_ "Don't be afraid. I want to help."  _ A ghostly voice sounds around the two of you.

Your brain says to get away for all sorts of reasons, but for some reason, you don’t really feel in danger. Bruno must have felt it too because he gently pulls you back into your seat.

"What are you?" Bruno asks.

_ "A spirit of someone who died here a long time ago." _

You go rigid and a cold sweat forms on your back.

_ "I've been watching you for a while and I want to try to help." _

You speak up. "So you know a way to get out?"

_ “I can send you down the right path but if there’s a way to get out of this school, it would be very hard. I’ve never seen anyone manage to do it and I’ve seen  _ **_many_ ** _ people pass through here.”  _

You frown. You already felt doubtful about you and Bruno getting out of this situation, but now you’re beginning to feel straight up hopeless.

You somehow  _ feel _ the spirit's attention turn towards you. _ “Keep your head up. Dwelling on the negatives won’t do you any good.” _

_ That’s easier said than done… _

Even though you know the spirit is trying to be helpful, you feel a hint of irritation. You turn your gaze away. 

_ If no one has managed to escape, then what are the chances that we will. Can we even escape? This isn’t looking good at all. _

“You okay?”

You look up. The spirit is gone. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking. I’m fine.”

Bruno doesn’t look convinced at all, but you really don’t want to bother him with your doubts. You never really seek out comfort and would rather handle it on your own. Being vulnerable in a place like this would put more stress on Bruno anyway.

“Did the spirit say anything else?”

Bruno stares, face barely readable like always, and your feet suddenly become extremely interesting to you. “They said to keep exploring and try visiting the library…” 

“Oh... Wait, library? I don't remember seeing a library.”

"It's behind one of the locked doors, we just need to find a way to open it."

"Maybe we can kick it down," you say, almost serious.

"Most likely." You can’t tell if he’s joking or not.

"I was just kidding, Bruno. I actually think that's a terrible idea. We don't want to attract any angry ghosts. And before you say anything, there are definitely some evil spirits around here."

"I won't let anything hurt you."

You raise your brows at him, unsure of how to respond. That felt sudden, but you did feel a bit more reassured. 

You laugh nervously, trying to change the mood. "Thanks, I'll try to do the same for you too."

He smiles at you gently and rubs his thumb against the back of your hand.

\-----

For some time now, you had been ignoring this feeling that was growing but all the drinks you had at the party were finally coming for you.

“Uh…” Bruno’s attention shifted to you but you couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Can we go back to the restrooms? I need to use them…” 

You don’t know why you feel so embarrassed but you wish it would go away. 

“Of course, you don’t have to look so ashamed.” 

You aren’t even looking at him but you know he has that stupid smile on his face. 

When you reach the restrooms, you tell Bruno he can wait outside. He looks hesitant but agrees.

The sulfuric stench of rarely used bathroom hits you when you open the door of the pitch black room. You grab the flashlight, turn it on and tell Bruno you'll be quick. As freaked out as you are, you don’t really want him to hear you pee anymore than he probably will.

You shine the light towards the stalls.

_ Just hurry and get out. _

You carefully walk towards the stall and reach your hand towards the handle. You open the door expecting something terrible, but it looks like any old dirty toilet. 

You quickly take care of your business. There's even toilet paper. Lucky you.

You're surprised when the toilet actually flushes. Well at least there might be drinking water around here.

You exit the stall and head towards the sink, feeling a random chill. Ignoring it, you place the flashlight down and quickly wash your hands. You don't know why but you need to get out of here right away. It's too dark and you're scared to look around more than you need to. You turn off the tap and quickly grab the flashlight, keeping your gaze away from the mirror and head for the door. You push against it but it doesn't move. 

_ What?  _

“B-Bruno...” You knock on the door and try pulling the handle again. 

“___? What’s wrong?” He must have pushed against the door since you feel it move slightly, but it quickly goes back into place. 

"Why won't the door open?"

"I-I don't know!" You begin to sweat nervously and struggle to breathe.

Each time you and Bruno try the door, it barely budges. You feel the burn on your palms from your efforts.

_ “You should just give up.” _

You freeze. 

Your head slowly turns upwards as red glows down on you. What you see looks exactly like the blue spirit you met earlier except a very alarming red. And unlike the blue spirit, which seemed benevolent, this one was the complete opposite. You could feel bitterness and ill intentions radiating from it. 

“W-What?”

_ “Do you think you can really get out of here? Out of this hell? I was naive just like you and your friend and look at me now." _

The spirit floats down towards the center of the bathroom and you turn slightly to keep your eyes on it but keep yanking on the unmoving door's handle. 

_ "You know dying from hunger is pretty painful. From thirst, also painful. And if those don’t take you out, one of the other spirits or shitty brats will. You should consider what I'm doing a favor.” _

You don’t bother responding. All you know is that you are definitely stuck in here because of this pissed off spirit and that you would be in serious danger if you couldn't escape quickly. 

Bruno's voice cuts through your thoughts. 

"Who is that? ___!?" 

"One of those s-spirits!"

_ “Don’t look so scared. The darkening has to be one of the least painful ways to go. Well I’m not exactly sure but hey, maybe you can tell me later." _

"P-Please let me out, " you whimper.

The spirit continues as if you hadn't said anything at all.

_ "You know what really sucks about all this? If you die here, it's like you never existed. Everyone who didn't fall down here with you forgets who you were." _

_ You truly die alone. _ _ " _

You shiver. Were you really going to die alone? Even if you do manage to get out of this bathroom, there's so many other dangers that could be waiting. What if you and Bruno never get out? What if something happens to him? You couldn't bear the idea of losing him. Of being alone. These thoughts swirl in your head to the point that they don't feel like thoughts anymore. This will happen.

You and Bruno won't make it out.

You'll both  _ die _ here. 

Your vision starts to cloud and you feel dizzy. You try to balance against the door but your hand moves through the air and you stumble.

You're sure you hear Bruno's voice but it sounds so muffled.

"I-I…"

"___! You have to listen to me! You aren't alone and we are both going to get out of this."

The fog in your mind clears slightly but you still feel so tired. 

"But it's point...less…" You dropped your flashlight as your legs collapse under you.

"I need you to get away from the door. Can you do that for me?"

"...okay." You crawl towards the sinks.

"I'm a-away…"

The banging on the door starts to sound fainter and your vision gets darker as you struggle to breathe. "Bru…"

A few moments later and the door swings open and hits the wall adjacent to it.

The moment you see a figure rush in, you can feel the darkness start to subside.

He rushes towards you, slips an arm under your legs and carries you out of the bathroom. You shove your face into his shoulder, trying not to think of anything else but him holding you.

\-----

You try to hold your tears back as you speak, "You can put me down now…"

He hesitates, at least you think he does, before he carefully places you on your feet, grabbing your hand before continuing to walk. 

You both pass the safe room.

"Where are we going?"

"The infirmary" he says, a bit curt.

When you reach the room, Bruno lets you in first, following right after, before sliding the door shut and locking it. 

You plop down on one of the cots but before you can ask if he's upset with you, Bruno sits next to you and pulls you into an embrace. You lean into him and the tears finally start to fall. You release shaky breaths as you try to get yourself back under control but the tears won't stop.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone."

You bark out a laugh, "There was no way I was letting you listen to me pee." Your voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

Bruno's nose brushes against your forehead before he places a kiss there. "It's okay to cry,  _ cara." _

Your forced smile falls and you let yourself cry freely into Bruno's chest as you cling onto the fabric of his shirt.

When you finally calm down your eyes feel heavy and you know they are very red. 

You lay down upon Bruno’s suggestion. 

"...Can you lay down with me?" you murmur.

Bruno lays down next to you on the cot. Even though you were the one who wanted him to, you feel your cheeks heating up. You’d never been this close to his face and you knew you didn't look the best right now. 

His lips, that you definitely weren’t staring at, raise into a smirk. “Are you okay? You look more nervous than before.” 

You turn onto your back. This was too much.   
  
“I'm fine.” It's amazing how your body found the energy to feel self-conscious after everything.

“You’re so cute,  _ tereso _ ."   
  
You groan and cover your face. 

"Can you turn towards me for a moment?" Bruno asks.

Being with Bruno, this close to him, made you feel completely safe so you decide to let your guard down. Just for a moment.

You pout but do as he says and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his chest.

"You should close your eyes for a little bit."

Too tired to complain about his sneak attack, you relax and begin to drift asleep, your fatigue from everything catching up with you.

As you slept, Bruno's arms squeezed protectively around you. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> [I post my fanfic on tumblr too!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writing-gifts)


End file.
